pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 5
Route 11 From , head east onto . Here is the only route in the game (except the Sevii Islands) where you can catch . |} Below him is a . |} Go right of him to face another . |} Right by him is another . |} Above them is another . |} Go down below the Gamer and the other Youngster to battle two s. |} Above the first Engineer is another . |} Head right to battle a and a . |} If you go into the gate, you can go up the stairs and you'll find one of Professor Oak's aides. If you have registered at least 30 Pokémon in your Pokédex, he will give you an . This allows you to look for hidden items on the ground. Also inside the gate is a guy that will offer his / in exchange for the opposite-gender counterpart. They will be nicknamed "Nina /Nino ." You may have already traded for the / in the Underground Path, but here is an alternative. When you're done with all the wild Pokémon and Trainers here, head back a little to Diglett's Cave. Diglett's Cave This tunnel is a long tunnel that has been dug by and over an unknown period of time. It stretches from all the way to . As such, only Diglett and Dugtrio can be found here. Keep going all the way through until you reach the exit. Route 2 When you arrive, you'll be back at . This side of the route was inaccessible at first, but now that you have , you can go through it by cutting the nearby small tree. Nearby is a house where a man will trade his for your . It is nicknamed "Mimien." You can't get anywhere else in the game, much like the other trades like and . If you head down a little ways more, you will come to a gate. Inside is one of Professor Oak's aides. If you have registered at least 10 Pokémon in your Pokédex, he will give you . There is a cave east of that is dark and that will light it up so you can navigate through it. If you go further down, you can some of the small trees down and collect an and a . And if you go back to , you can collect a by cutting the tree by the old man who teaches you how to catch Pokémon. You can also cut down the tree by the pond near the entrance and talk to the man there, who is a Move Tutor who can teach a Pokémon . After this, go back up to Pewter City. Pewter City Head to the Museum through the right side (you have to have someone with ). Once inside, talk to the at the top of the room and he will give you an . Just like the or the that you picked up in Mt. Moon, this can be resurrected, but as an . Next to him is a man who is a Move Tutor, who will teach one of your Pokémon . Exit the Museum and go back down and through Diglett's Cave again. Go back up from , through , the Underground Path and , and back to Cerulean City. Cerulean City Once back here, you can go to the Bike Shop and exchange the you received in for a ! Now you can ride around at a much faster speed. Head east and use , and you'll be on . Route 9 Jump down the ledge below her to grab . |} |} |} Go left of him and in the bush by the ledge is a hidden . Go back around and to the right. At the bottom is another . |} Go back up and through the ledges to face another . To his left is a . Go back and go up the ledge above the Bug Catcher to face another . Down the ledge to the right of him is a . |} After you've defeated all the trainers, you'll eventually get to . Route 10 (North) Once you are there, you will find a very conveniently-placed Pokémon Center, much like the one on by Mt. Moon. You are right outside Rock Tunnel. Withdraw a Pokémon that can use . Inside, you'll also see another one of 's aides. If you have registered at least 20 Pokémon in your Pokédex, he will give you an . This will prevent a Pokémon from evolving. There is a trainer before going into the tunnel. |} Once you're ready, head into the tunnel. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen